


To Protect You

by Emono



Series: Emono Does The Things [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, Polyamory, nothing too descriptive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 12:50:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7104187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emono/pseuds/Emono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael gets hit by a car. His mates fuss and love on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Protect You

**Check out[my writing](http://emono-omae.tumblr.com/post/145294222646/rtah-drabble-commissions) on tumblr  
**

* * *

 

 

The whole thing was, more or less, a series of unfortunate events.

 

Michael hadn’t been paying attention. The weather had been great so he’d biked to the gym, enjoying the sun and the breeze. He’d had his headphones in and his mind had been occupied with thoughts of food, a cold shower, the awesome bathroom selfie he was going to take when he got home. He couldn’t remember the _actual_ impact - he couldn’t really remember much of anything. He could recall checking the traffic lights and kicking off the pavement, pushing up his sunglasses..

 

The next thing he knew, he had a mouthful of gravel and people were screaming.

 

A memory that wouldn’t soon leave him was being laid out on the street and looking down to see something sticking out of his forearm. That had been a cold, calm realization that it was a snapped bone piercing through his skin. After that, he must have blacked out from shock before the pain registered and it was a small mercy.

 

Bits and piece of the next forty eight hours stuck with him but it was mostly a fog. Doctors hovering over him, a kind-eyed nurse telling him to count back from twenty and being confused about what orders number came in. There were vague moments where he woke up still groggy on anesthetic and craved his mates. Did they know where he was? What had happened to him and did they know yet? Were they worried?

 

Was he going to be okay?

 

Michael blinked and he was in a dark hospital room. The only light was the standard one above his bed. An oxygen mask over his face, sensors taped to him and an IV pumping into him with a steady _dripdrip_. It had only been a few sober moments of awareness but he saw what he needed to. Geoff, his Alpha, sitting in a chair across the room with his head back and snores pouring out of him. There was another chair beside the bed full of sleeping Omega. Gavin had his arms crossed on the bed and his face buried in them, back rising and falling in gentle breaths.

 

Michael had tried to lift his left arm but it was stuck, bundled up in a thick cast. Tears welled and rolled down his cheeks as he picked up his free arm. It had been like lead and taken every ounce of strength he had but he got to lace his fingers in Gavin’s hair and that’s all he had wanted. Just being close to his mates had lulled him back into a blissfully painless sleep.

 

Michael was in and out for three days. Half from the pain meds, half from his body processing the shock of trauma. Geoff had told him through grit teeth about what had happened - a distracted driver hadn’t seen the red light and had taken him out almost full speed right off the curb. All in all he’d ended up with a broken left arm and leg, a concussion, two cracked ribs, heavy bruises on his torso and speckled all over his arms. No broken fingers or collarbone, that was another mercy, and no lasting damage. Once he was awake for good the doctor sat down with him and his mates and explained that though he would need lots of downtime and physical therapy, he would make a full recovery.

 

It was almost a week before he was allowed to come home. If Geoff had spoiled him before, _now_ he was ruining him. His Alpha set him up in the master bedroom with all new pillows and the remote to the TV always on hand. The Wii got hauled into the bedroom because he could only really use one hand.

 

Michael felt like one big bruise but the unwavering attention of his mates soothed all his aches.

 

“Oh Michael,” Gavin cooed over him, fingers gently carding through his hair. The Brit looked beyond exhausted with red, sleepless smudges under his worried eyes. Geoff didn’t look much better. His Alpha’s bedroom eyes were heavier than usual.

 

“I’m okay, Gavvy,” Michael promised for the hundredth time, a faint purr in his chest as he leaned into the touches. Though he liked to play a tough Omega out in the world, he adored being pet by his mates.

 

“I should’ve been there to pick you up,” Geoff gruffed. He’d been all puffed up and _Alpha_ since they’d gotten Michael back home. “We should’ve gone together.”

 

“You? At the gym?” Michael chuckle light heartedly.

 

Gavin chittered in the back of his throat, fingertips tracing the other Omega’s ear. “That bastard could’ve taken you away from us.”

 

“I would’ve killed him,” Geoff snarled.

 

“He was a dumbass, not a murderer,” Michael soothed.

 

Gavin crawled into the bed with a low whine. He tangled their legs and buried his face in Michael’s stomach, arms wrapping as carefully as they could around his waist to be mindful of his injuries. Michael winced at the pressure but exhaled and got used to it. “I don’t know what I would’ve done, Michael.”

 

“You might have a limp,” Geoff grunted. The Alpha was staring at the floor with clenched fists. Michael wished he could get up and hug him but he was stuck in place. Instead he pet through Gavin’s hair.

 

“So what? It’ll be hot and badass,” the Omega snarked.

 

“It should’ve been me.”

 

That made his stomach drop. “Geoff!”

 

“I should’ve been with you,” Geoff snapped. “I could’ve stopped it somehow or it would’ve been me and maybe-”

 

“What?” Michael cut in hotly. “You’d get hurt worse? You think I can’t bounce back?”

 

“You’re my _Omega_ , I’m supposed to protect you from shit like this.”

 

“And you’re my _Alpha_. I want to protect you as much as you do me.” Michael held Gavin as close as he could with one hand. He cupped the Omega’s nape and squeezed. “I love you idiots. You think I’d want to see either of you like this? It’d kill me.”

  
Gavin rucked up his mate’s shirt and lovingly kissed a bruise on his stomach. “But you’re fine, boy. We’re all okay. We’ll play nurse and get you right back to new. Better than new. Right, Geoff?”

 

The tension bled out of Geoff and his hands unclenched, a tired smile curving his mouth. “Yeah, kid.” All he could think about was their bed empty, how devastated Gavin would have been, how a part of them would have died forever if they’d lost their third. He wasn’t sure how either of them could have gone on without their Michael. They were mates, the three of them...to lose one of them would destroy the rest. None of them could imagine their lives without one another, not anymore.

 

His temper and instincts wouldn’t really calm down anytime soon. His mate had broken bones and was bedridden, he would be fussing for weeks.

“We’ll do better at protecting one another,” Gavin promised, reaching out for their Alpha. Geoff walked over and stripped down, crawling into the bed. He settled on Michael’s good side so that the Brit was sandwiched comfortably between them. “No more talk of ‘it should be me’ or any of that nonsense, Geoffrey.”

 

“Yeah, _Geoffrey_ ,” Michael mocked with a grin, gladly accepting the chaste kiss the Alpha gave him. “You’re going to be wishing you’d been smacked with a car after the months of Grade A pampering I’m going to put you two through. Dinner in bed, games whenever I want, doing my editing - the works.”

 

Gavin picked his head up and hummed thoughtfully. “On second thought, let’s lock the door and see how long it takes Michael to start shooting squirrel out the window for food.”

 

“I bet he could carve a bow and arrow out of the headboard if we leave him a pocket knife,” Geoff drawled.

 

Michael let out a little Omega growl and glared between them. “You guys are dicks.”

  
  



End file.
